


What's Wrong With Asguardian Anyway?

by fuzzytale



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzytale/pseuds/fuzzytale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school gamer-geek AU. Billy's just a bit disgruntled about the guys' reaction to his new character's name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Wrong With Asguardian Anyway?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vociferocity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vociferocity/gifts).



> A stocking stuffer for yuletide madness that went a bit long and yet still got cut a bit short.

Billy hunched his shoulders against the wind, hands tucked deep in his pockets and head down so that his face was lost in the shadow of his hoodie. Well, Teddy's hoodie, but it wasn't like he had any intention of ever giving it back, so he figured it was his now.

"Come on, quit pouting." He could have ignored the shoulder bump - meant to be gentle, he was sure - that almost bounced him off the brick wall he was walking right up against in a futile effort to block at least some of the wind, but not being accused of pouting. And Teddy knew it, the bastard.

"I am _not_ pouting." He glared sidelong at Teddy then turned his attention back to the uneven sidewalk in front of them with a quiet huff of exasperation. But he was definitely not pouting. At all. "There's nothing wrong with the name," he added. For possibly the dozenth time.

"Oh come on, Bill, can you really blame anyone?" Teddy's voice was warm and deep and Billy hunched his shoulders further. He was not caving just because his boyfriend had an awesomely sexy voice. The fact that Teddy was obviously trying to hide his amusement - and doing a really bad job of it - helped some.

"Yes, in fact, I _can_," Billy snapped, just as they turned the corner right into the teeth of the wind and Teddy wrapped an arm around his shoulders to help brace him against it. He also wasn't caving just because his boyfriend was freaking ginormous and incredibly strong, but he did refrain from shrugging Teddy's arm off because hello? Cold. And it wasn't necessarily idle teasing when Eli claimed a strong wind would blow him away. "Why did we think walking home from Nate's was a good idea?" he asked, trying to change the subject. "Not to mention, why the _hell_ did we think letting Nate DM was a good idea?" he added. Because seriously, he and Eli had spent half the time arguing over obscure rules that barely affected game play anyhow. Billy was just waiting for them to break down and admit the constant bickering was mostly fueled by unresolved sexual tension. Of course, knowing them they'd never admit it even though it obviously was and they'd probably bicker right through the sex anyway.

"They got it sorted out. Mostly." Billy could feel the shrug that accompanied Teddy's words and he huffed again. Teddy was obviously entirely too easy going. "You're still just grouchy because of the name."

"I am not...but you guys are totally jerks," Billy grumbled.

"Be fair." Billy cringed a bit, because he knew what was coming. "You seriously didn't see this coming? I mean, seriously, Asguardian? ASSguardian?" Teddy tightened his grip around Billy's shoulders at about the same time that Billy elbowed him in the side. He might as well not have bothered for as much as Teddy seemed to notice it.

"It's a Norse character concept," Billy grumbled by way of self defense, but he was really starting to lose his grip on his irritation. Not because Teddy was right, mind, because he totally wasn't. Mostly just because he was cold and Teddy was warm and they still had three blocks to go in this stupid wind.

"Bill, he has a winged head...thingy, wears skintight spandex with sparkly swirls, and a tattered cape. And you called him ASSguardian. I think you really should have expected them to give you some shit."

"What kind of boyfriend are you, anyway?" Billy asked, making a last ditch effort to cling to his annoyance. "Shouldn't you be taking my side? At least if you ever want to get laid again."

Teddy outright laughed at that, though he ducked down - way down - and brushed a very cold kiss to the bit of Billy's cheek that protruded from the dubious cover of his hoodie. "It's going to be at least a week before we manage to get any time alone anywhere, and there is _no way_ you're going to hold out by then," he pointed out, sounding more than just a little bit smug, and slipping his fingers into Billy's hip pocket for good measure.

"Your nose is cold and I hate you," Billy grumbled, though the words possibly lost a lot of their sting when he leaned a bit more tightly into Teddy's side.

"You love me," Teddy answered with an almost casual certainty that Billy wasn't sure if he should be irritated or pleased by.

"Nope, totally hate you. One hundred percent. And you're never getting lucky again," Billy insisted, trying very hard not to let the smile starting to twitch at the corners of his lips bleed into his voice. Apparently he'd settled on pleased, though he took at least a small amount of vengeance by tugging one nowhere near warm enough hand out of his pocket and insinuating it up the back of Teddy's shirt. Predictably enough Teddy didn't say a word, though Billy took some satisfaction from the way Teddy shivered a bit before answering.

"You love me and you want me and I'm lucky every second of every day 'cause your mine," Teddy countered, and Billy knew he was doomed just from the tone in his boyfriend's voice, all low and husky and pretty much bone-meltingly sexy. Being steered firmly into the wall and pressed up against it by Teddy's much greater bulk was hardly necessary. It was incredibly welcome, though, and not just because he was almost completely sheltered from the wind in the lee of Teddy's body. "And I love you even if you are a total dork and did name your character Asguardian," Teddy murmured as he bent down to nuzzle at Billy's jaw.

"I don't care what you guys say, it's one hundred and ten percent better than _Iron Lad_," Billy mumbled, then ensured he'd get the last word by shifting the fraction of an inch required to catch Teddy's lips - Teddy's fucking freezing cold lips - for a kiss. By the time they broke apart a few minutes later they were both flushed and warm and had lost all interest in the previous topic of conversation.


End file.
